The Dichotomy Between Love and Lust
by PeachyPartyPalace
Summary: One year after Klaus has left for New Orleans, Caroline shows up in 'The Big Easy.' After meeting up with him, she makes it her mission to prove to Klaus that there are differences when it comes to physical love.


**A/N: This is only my second one-shot. With all of the little tidbits we've received on the show as of late, the Klaroline muses were just knocking around in my head and refused to sit still. Hopefully, you guys will get a kick out of this piece. These two are fun to write.**

**Enjoy ;)**

"Now, now, Mate, I've given you every opportunity to bring forth the information that I need and yet, you continue to prove your uselessness," Klaus growled at the informant that he was currently holding by the throat. "Really, how many more chances do you truly expect me to give you?" The man looked Klaus directly in the eye and said, with a defiant sneer, "I'm only doing this as a favor to Marcel. How I get your info and when you receive it isn't always in my favor." Klaus leaned in closer to the man's face. "I don't think you understand. I asked Marcel to provide me with someone who was capable of acquiring anything and everything that I might need. He recommended you and now I want what is owed to me."

"Well, we can't always get what we want, now, can we?" Klaus had had enough of the young wolf's insolence. With a condescending smirk, Klaus replied with a low, "I guess not," before tossing the man down the alleyway and into a pile of garbage. The informant quickly righted himself and prepared to attack. "Oh, what the hell," thought Klaus. It had been a while since he had had a good go at someone. Granted, the kid wouldn't last ten seconds against him, but it was a challenge nevertheless. Klaus felt his fangs emerge. His eyes glossed over to that mesmerizing golden yellow and he waited for the young pup to make the first move.

Surprisingly, the man proved to be somewhat of a worthy adversary when it came to his skills in defense. At one point, the man had Klaus pinned face first to the ground, with his arm held tightly behind him. Before Klaus could make his next move, he felt the weight of the man being lifted from his body. Confused, Klaus righted himself and proceeded to look around for the intrusion. Behind him, he heard a quick swoosh of wind. He turned just in time to see the man being thrown back at him from out of the shadows. He appeared to be unconscious. "Well, whoever you are, I do appreciate the help but I'm really not in the mood to deal with not only one, but two thorns in my side today. So, if you'd be so kind as to show your face, it would be much obliged."

For a moment, Klaus felt as though the mysterious individual would remain hidden, until he heard the quiet clack of heels against the pavement. As they drifted out of the shadows, Klaus could have sworn he was hallucinating. She looked the same as she had the last time he had seen her. Beautiful, sunshine curls that surrounded her like a halo. Those beautiful blue, oceanic eyes he could lose himself in for indeterminate amounts of time, and of course her impeccable sense of style, still just as stunning as the last time he had laid eyes on her. "Caroline?" he whispered. The blond beauty stepped forth with a slight shrug and a scrunched nose, and replied, "So…Did you miss me?"

…...

One year. That's how long it had been since Klaus had made the move to New Orleans. In that time, Caroline had found herself undergoing her own personal changes. To her immense surprise, Klaus had allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls unharmed. She knew that in granting Tyler the privilege of returning, Klaus had to swallow a pretty big chunk of his own pride. Deep down, Caroline knew that Klaus had done it for her, and not necessarily just to score brownie points. Caroline thought that having Tyler home would bring her back to some semblance of normalcy. She would have him back and the two of them could just pick up right where they had left off beforehand. Once the two of them fell back into their routine, Caroline began noticing just how different things had become since their separation.

She no longer felt the spark that would shoot up her spine when Tyler touched her; a hug, the slight caress of a hand, a simple touch of the cheek… nothing. At this point, it was just an empty gesture.

The days of longing for his company seemed nothing more than a distant memory. It's not that she minded being in his presence, but she no longer craved that closeness that they once shared. Sure, when they did happen to be together, she would contribute to the conversation or psych herself up to agree with whatever mundane idea or plan Tyler had recently devised. Often times, she found herself drifting in and out of her own thoughts, thoughts that frequently featured one person in particular.

Initially, when Klaus had left, Caroline thought that she would feel relief. Yes, they had become friends, so to speak, but she figured with Klaus gone, she and Mystic Falls could settle in to a little bit of peace. The only thing that she ended up feeling was emptiness. She missed that witty banter that the two of them would often engage in, his unwavering ability to make her feel as though her needs and comfort were above everyone else's, the smooth, low timbre of the posh accent that was full of warmth and honey. No matter how hard she attempted to suppress those thoughts and feelings, they always won out in the long run.

Caroline knew that she couldn't go on this way. She had to talk to Tyler; this just wasn't working for her anymore.

Talking to Tyler had gone a little better than she had initially anticipated. At first, he seemed to be in denial of what Caroline was telling him. Nothing had changed; things were just as they had always been. After some rational reasoning, Tyler began seeing things for what they really were. The two of them were just going through the motions. Whatever had been between the two of them had come to a standstill and would remain that way. Caroline knew that Tyler would eventually want to go off and find his own pack, prove himself as alpha. That life wasn't for her. She wouldn't be content with hanging around a pack of wolves and playing the expected role of a complacent housewife. She couldn't help but remember those words that "he" had said to her that day:

"_Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you."_

If only she had known just how true those words would prove to be. After ending things with Tyler, Caroline still felt unfulfilled. It wasn't enough to finish with one part of her life; now she needed and was ready to begin the next chapter. In order to do that, she knew there was only one person who would be all too willing to help assist her on her journey. If she was being honest, she wanted him to be a part of her life. She wanted him to show her all of the things that this world had to offer and more. She had come to the realization that she both wanted and needed Klaus by her side. First stop in Caroline Forbes' new life? New Orleans.

…

Klaus continued to stare, dumbfounded, at the feisty blond. "Caroline?" he repeated. "Uh, yeah. Who does it look like?" she retorted. "I'm sorry, Love. I wasn't exactly expecting you. How long have you been here?" He stared at her for a long while. What possessed her to show up here, now? "I just got down here earlier today," she replied. "You know, if I'm that much of a problem, I could always turn around and go back," she joked. "No, no!" Klaus hurried. "It's just…whatever possessed you to come here of all places?" She paused a moment before answering him. "Would you believe me if I said it was the culture?" she laughed. Klaus smirked and answered, "Well, it would make for an interesting trip but I'd say you were lying." Just like that. He always could read her like an open book. "Ok. Would you believe me if I said it was because I missed your company?"

That threw him for a bit of a loop. He always knew that Caroline felt a bit more for him than she liked to let on, but to hear her admit a part of it out loud made him feel content. "Missed me, huh? Now there's something to chew on," he said with a coy smile. Caroline laughed to herself. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky. I might just get sick of you all together." Klaus chuckled. "Impossible." Caroline couldn't help but blush. 'He just has to flirt right now, doesn't he?' she thought. "So, seeing as how this is my first time down in The Big Easy, how about showing a girl where she can get a drink?" A slow smile spread across Klaus's face. Well, this was certainly an interesting twist to his evening. "Allow me,' he said, extending his arm for her to take. "What about him?" Caroline asked, pointing to the unconscious man lying on the pavement. "Suddenly, there are more pressing matters to attend. Miss Mystic Falls requires a drink. Can't keep her waiting, can we?" he winked.

The two of them walked through the bustling city streets. Caroline couldn't believe how alive the city seemed to be. People everywhere appeared to be in high spirits, hanging out with friends, taking a beat to listen to the musicians playing all around. New Orleans was filled with such vivacity. Caroline could hardly take in all of her surroundings. Klaus happened to glance over at her and see the sheer wonderment that graced her features. Seeing Caroline smile had always put him in an easy-going mood, but witnessing the innocence and astonishment on her face as she took in the fast paced movement of the city, simply made him ecstatic; especially since he was the one to accompany her.

…

Klaus led Caroline into this little hole-in-the-wall bar that seemed pretty low key, considering all of the movement going on outside. It reminded her somewhat of the Grill but with more old-world charm. There weren't too many people in the bar but it was by no means empty. Looking around, her eyes landed on an old jukebox. 'Hmm, that might come in handy later on,' she thought to herself. Klaus found them a place at the bar and they proceeded to order their drinks.

"I have to say, Caroline, I didn't expect to see you show up here…at least not any time soon." She took a slow sip of her drink and with a slight tilt of her head said, "Hey, I didn't expect it either but some things change."

Studying her for a moment, Klaus then asked, "Really? What _has _changed?" "A lot of things have. You were right when you said that small town life would never be enough for me. At the time, I think I was just trying to convince myself that if I believed enough in that picture perfect image I had created for my future, that I would be satisfied with it. Turns out, that wasn't the case."

Instead of giving her that 'I told you so' smirk of his, Klaus merely nodded and took a sip of his own drink. "And what does Tyler think of your new found adventurous spirit?" Caroline had expected him to bring up Tyler at some point but even still, she was slightly caught off guard. Clearing her throat, she answered, "Tyler doesn't really have much of a say in what I do these days." "Is that so?" Klaus inquired, with a lift of his brow. "Yeah, it is. Um, Tyler and I broke up…for good." Even though he had had a feeling that her relationship may not be as steady as she once claimed, Klaus hadn't expected to hear that it was officially over. Attempting to appear sympathetic, he said, "I'm…sorry to hear that." Caroline just shook her head and grinned. "No, you're not. Admit it; you've just been waiting for the day when Tyler and I would end things."

Knowing there was no fooling her he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with the flow. "All right, I'm not sorry. I just didn't want to appear too overly eager upon hearing the news." She scoffed and finished off her drink, while signaling the bartender for another one. After a minute or so of silence, Klaus decided to dig a little bit deeper. "What was the final nail in the coffin, then?" Taking a deep breath, Caroline continued with the conversation. "We just came to the conclusion that the both of us were headed in two different directions. Ultimately, we decided it was better to end things now than to drag it out."

"That's understandable. After all, high school has ended. Why shouldn't everything else that was associated with it?" Caroline stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat. "Yeah, exactly."

…

Two hours and who knows how many drinks later, Klaus and Caroline had gotten back on the topic of relationships. "You know, for some who's over a thousand years old, you don't seem to have much experience in the way of long-term commitment," she stated. Klaus laughed. "Commitment was never something I was interested in. As far as I was concerned, one warm body was just as good as another." He noticed her scrutinizing gaze and it began to unnerve him. "What are you thinking?" Caroline cocked her head. "I'm just curious…Have you ever been in a legitimate relationship? You know, you and one other person, actual emotions involved." Klaus just shook his head. "Can't say as I have. There was Tatia, the original doppelganger, but I can't honestly say that that was a real relationship; more like an infatuation, really." A tense silence filled the air until Caroline spoke up, "Were you in love with her?" Klaus swallowed the scotch he was currently consuming. The burn of the liquid as it flowed down his throat made him feel relaxed, despite the subject matter currently being discussed. "I thought I was. But you live and learn."

The two of them sat in quiet contemplation for a minute or two, taking in the moment. "That's it, then? No real relationships, just constant, meaningless sex for the last millennium?" she wondered aloud. "What else is there to be had? Whether the sex is with a random stranger or someone that you presume to 'love,' it's all just a means to an end," he replied.

"Not necessarily," Caroline retorted. "You may find this hard to believe, but there is a difference between random sex and sex with someone you love." "How so?" Klaus inquired. "I've been around a _long _time, Sweetheart. I've yet to experience the difference." Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt at using his age and experience as proof that something couldn't possibly exist. "Just because you haven't experienced something for yourself, that doesn't mean that it's a joke or non-existent. 'Sex' pretty much boils down to a need for physical release. You do it, it's done and over with and you get back to reality.

'Making love,' and yes, I know we're heading into Harlequin romance territory with the terminology here," Klaus smirked at her, "Is a different concept. You're with a person whom you love and trust. There are deep rooted feelings there. You share a connection with that individual. Instead of nothing but carnivorous lust, you want to take your time and savor the moment. It's all about sensuality. It can be just as pleasurable, if not more so, than sex with just any old person."

Klaus took a moment to take in everything she had just said. While it sounded good in theory, he had absolutely nothing to compare it to. Lifting his eyebrows skeptically, he replied, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, Love."

…

A bottle of bourbon and who knows how many shots later, Caroline was feeling a lot more relaxed. After their little 'sex debate,' she and Klaus had settled into somewhat of an awkward tension. I mean, really, where do they go from that? The free flowing alcohol had helped them get back to their earlier playful selves. Feeling a little loosey goosey, Caroline turned on her bar stool and tugged on Klaus's sleeve, "Dance with me." Klaus was somewhat taken aback by her request. Sure, he had enjoyed her unexpected company and their back and forth with one another, but never did he think that Caroline would willingly, with no masked ulterior motive, ask him to dance. "I'd be happy to," he quietly murmured.

Caroline grabbed ahold of his arm and was already pulling him onto the dance floor. The song that was previously playing had ended and a new one had begun. It was a slow melody accompanied by a voice that poured over you like warm caramel; a cover of 'Wicked Game,' sung by James Vincent McMorrow. Caroline had already begun to sway to and fro and was just waiting for Klaus to join her. He was slightly hesitant. Even though a year ago he would have given anything to be a part of this moment, he couldn't help but worry that as soon his body were to come into contact with Caroline's, she would come to her senses and they would, once again, be back at square one

Caroline noticed his hesitance and took it upon herself to remedy the situation. She put her arms around his neck and waited for him to place his own around her waist. His reluctance quickly fading, Klaus soon found himself slipping into an easy rhythm and decided to stop overthinking everything and enjoy the moment. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, where one would move, the other would follow. Caroline couldn't help but shiver as she felt the warmth of Klaus's body against her own. She chanced a look at him and couldn't help but be caught up in his azure eyes that burned with an intensity so great, she could feel the flames igniting her from the inside out.

While Caroline was attempting to reign herself in, Klaus was barely hanging by a thread. Every so often, Caroline would slowly move her hands up and down his chest, while keeping the rhythm of their dance. From time to time, she would curl her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and gently pull. Each and every time Klaus's eyes would flutter and close under her soft caresses. Caroline wasn't immune to Klaus's ministrations either. As they continued with their dance, he would stroke his hands up and down her back, while pushing himself even closer to her. She felt herself getting lost in the music and the loving touch of Klaus.

Closing her eyes, she felt his hand travel to her neck, where he slowly moved it upwards, only to entangle it in her golden curls. She mewled slightly as he massaged her scalp at a torturously slow pace. Finally opening her eyes, she noticed Klaus inches closer than he was previously. "Tell me the truth, Caroline. Why did you really seek me out?" Still wrapped up in the haze of their intimate tango, she whispered, "I already told you. I missed you." "Yes, we've established that, but I know there's more to it." His gaze was unwavering and she could swear she saw his eyes darken a shade or two. "Tell me," he whispered. 'Well, it was now or never," Caroline thought. "I came to find you because…I'm ready. High school, graduation, Tyler; My so-called 'human trivial conventions' have finally ended. There's nothing holding me back." She paused, biting her lip. "I'm ready to let you show me what this world has to offer."

With one simple declaration, Caroline Forbes had left Klaus Mikaelson utterly speechless. Acting on pure instinct, he pulled her closer until their foreheads were touching. "And I'm more than ready to show you, Sweetheart." A bashful smile slowly crept across her face. This was it; she had finally taken that last leap and landed head first into the beginning of her future. "You know," she started, clearing her throat, "If you're still skeptical on the whole 'Love V.S. Lust' debate, I think I can sway your outlook once and for all." Klaus grinned wolfishly and said, "Then by all means…"

…

Klaus had never been more grateful to own a nearby apartment. As soon as the two of them entered the main foyer, Klaus had the door closed and Caroline backed up against it. Rapid breaths filled the air. He was using every bit of will power he had. One move on her part and he would be a lost man. She finally broke silence. "Lust can play just as big of a part in love making as it can pure, raw sex." "Oh, really?" Klaus uttered. She shook her head in agreement. Moving ever so slowly, Caroline brought her lips to Klaus's ear and nibbled before using her tongue to soothe the area. "Take me to the bedroom."

Klaus picked her up bridal style and carried her, surprisingly enough, at a human pace. Once in the bedroom, he gently set her down and she immediately went for his lips.

Electricity.

That's the only word that either one of them could use to describe their first kiss; Electricity and a sense of wholeness. There had been countless women over the last one thousand years, most of them to be used as a food source, a quick release, or both, and after fulfilling their purpose, were tossed aside. As soon as she placed her lips upon his, Klaus knew, without a doubt, that Caroline was in a category all her own. She was the one person who would forever hold the power to undo him. As they continued kissing, Caroline brought her hands to his face and gently held him to her. The kiss slowed to lingering touches and small pecks before she took it upon herself to slide her hands up to his shoulders and leisurely pushed his jacket from his body.

Breaking apart long enough to divest each other of their shirts, Klaus then proceeded to back Caroline into the edge of the bed, before her knees gave way and the two of them ended up entangled on the bed. Klaus dragged him lips from hers and sensuously nipped and nuzzled his way to her neck. As simple as the action may have been, Caroline couldn't help but be completely immersed in the feeling. Never had something as simple as a kiss seemed more erotic to her than in this moment. As he continued his ministrations on her neck and, gradually, the tops of her breasts, Caroline found herself running her hands up, down, and across his back, occasionally dragging her nails into the mix.

Klaus had to pause in order to gain back a little bit of a control. The feeling Caroline's hands lovingly traveled over his body. They may not have been that far along in their night together, but he could already feel a difference in his activity with her as opposed to with any other woman he had ever been. The atmosphere was already filled to the brim with more passion and ecstasy than in any typical one-off. This was it; from this moment on, Klaus knew that he would never be able to go back to the way things were prior to this point in time. Nothing else would ever compare.

Not wanting to seem needy or too hasty, Klaus decided to kick things up a notch. He gently began moving his hands to Caroline's back. He gave her a look as if to ask permission before swiftly unhooking her brassiere and tossing it aside. Feeling slightly demure in his presence, for the first time that night, Caroline made to kiss him with a heated ferocity that she could no longer contain. Not wanting to break their connection just yet, Caroline's fingers began to creep across Klaus's chest, down his muscular stomach, until they landed on his belt and rapidly began to pull it from his waist. Klaus broke their kiss. "Are you sure, Caroline? Once we go here, there will be no going back." Her eyes sparkled with a slight mischievous twinkle. "Would we be here right now if I weren't?" A genuine smile spread across his face before he allowed them to continue.

Following her lead, Klaus lowered himself from her body, dragging his lips over her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and lightly teasing it with his tongue. Caroline's hands flew to his head and cradled it to her body. As he continued his ministrations, her body reacted in kind; her legs encasing his lower half, her breathing increasing at a steadfast pace. Klaus released her nipple, and continued to move south, kissing and nipping at her stomach until he reached her leggings. Rising up until he was resting on his knees, he then looked to her for some silent signal, Klaus waited until Caroline shook her head vigorously in approval. Gripping the article of clothing, he began to lightly tug on one leg at a time, bending to kiss each sliver of skin as it was exposed to him. Caroline watched him with heated fascination, biting her lip, as she looked on. Had she been any other woman, Klaus would have been close to 'finishing things up,' as it were, and then she would have been long gone afterwards; but Klaus found himself _wanting _to take his time. Why rush when you can relish in perfection?

Her pants long gone, Caroline was eagerly awaiting for that last article of clothing, the most pivotal piece, to be removed. However, Klaus had other plans. Taking it upon himself to delay her gratification, Klaus began kissing the tops of her thighs.

'_Ok, not what I expected,' _Caroline thought. Just as she was wondering how long he would continue to taunt her, she felt him move to her inner thighs, placing warm, wet kisses up and down the area. Klaus was working her up into a frenzy and he hadn't even yet touched her properly. Deciding that she had had enough teasing, he looked to her for silent permission once again. Her lust-induced expression said it all. Grasping the sides of her panties, he ripped them from her delicate frame. Caroline had never been felt more alive. Lowering himself once more, Klaus hooked his arms underneath her thighs before finally descending to her mound.

Caroline gasped. As Klaus worked his magic, she began to writhe under his touch. She was at his mercy. Feeling the need to grab ahold of something, her hands clenched the pillow she was currently occupying. The way he moved his mouth, combined with his ability to twirl his tongue on just the right spot, was enough to send her barreling over the edge in record time. As she laid there, coated in a light sheen of sweat, her body still vibrating, she could feel Klaus stroking her thighs soothingly. Never had he seen a more beautiful woman than Caroline Forbes in the throes of ecstasy. The flush of her cheeks, her golden mane in pleasurable disarray, the goosebumps he could both feel and see as she basked in her afterglow.

Giving her a moment to relax, Klaus rose up and covered her body with his own. Still trying to regain her breath, she pulled him down for a tender kiss. Caroline could feel that Klaus was now bereft of all clothing from the waist down. When had that happened? As he lie between her legs, she could feel his excitement harden even more. Even after experiencing the pleasure she had just received, she was immediately ready to continue where they had left off. Breaking their kiss, she looked up at Klaus with a trusting expression. She could not be more ready to share this part of herself with him.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus declared, his eyes taking in every part of her face, committing it to memory. Caroline reached up and caressed his stubble-laden cheek. "You're what I want," she answered in return. Closing his eyes in reverence, he grabbed ahold of her leg, hooked it around his waist, and slowly entered her. From the first sign of intrusion, Caroline let out a slight pant. He felt perfect, as if he had been created simply for her. Once he was fully engulfed in her, Klaus had to pause for a few seconds. Her warm, velvety walls were gripping him perfectly. Hands down, the only woman he would ever need.

He thrust his hips cautiously for the first few times, not wanting it to be over before it truly began. Caroline let him start out taking the lead before she fell into the rhythm and began moving her hips in time with his. As they moved, Klaus dropped his forehead to rest against Caroline's. Her hands had made their way around to his back and were now clinging to his muscular shoulders. Klaus was at a loss. The pleasure he was feeling was other worldly. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of Sapphire ones staring back at him. Neither one of them wanting to break the gaze, they continued their dance. Never before had he shown vulnerability in the midst of sex…no, no. This wasn't sex, this was love making. Caroline had been right, there was a difference. He had just been waiting for the right person to show him.

Continuing their thrusts, both of them became desperate for the other's lips. Her tongue entwining itself with his, as their mouths mimicked their lower bodies. Breaking for air, their mouths barely left each other's, only separated slightly, sharing one another's gasps, groans, and pants. Feeling a need for more, Caroline took it upon herself to surprise Klaus by using her vampire speed to pull both of them into a sitting position, their bodies never disconnecting. Her right arm wrapped around Klaus's shoulders, while her left hand grabbed his arm, steadying herself. Caroline could feel Klaus move even deeper insider of her, hitting places she wasn't even aware were there. Their thrusts slowed just enough as they readjusted to their new position. As Klaus thrust upward, Caroline began placing kisses all along the tops of his shoulders, up to his neck, and finally his forehead.

Klaus had never known such tenderness. He was far from fragile and Caroline knew just what he was capable of, but she still seemed to cherish him in this moment, trying to prove just how much she really did care for him. He _was_ worth it, he _did_ deservelove. She continued to meet him thrust for thrust. Klaus grabbed ahold of her waist, gripping it even tighter than before, using it as leverage to propel himself forward whenever he entered her. Caroline could feel her end approaching. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started moving at a rapid rate. A few more thrusts of the hips, and Caroline was skyrocketing into oblivion. She clutched Klaus as tightly as she could while riding out her orgasm, whimpering. In the midst of her pleasure, Klaus could feel her inner walls tightening around him. Determined to let her ride out her bliss, he held out until he was sure that she had settled. He then let go and in the process, let out an animalistic groan before he and Caroline fell back onto the bed.

He could still feel her body trembling in the aftermath of their activities. Both of them were glistening with sweat, trying to catch their breaths, yet could not be bothered to care. Klaus laid his head on Caroline's chest as she stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. The two of them laid there in silence for a few minutes until Klaus finally spoke.

"You win," he said, in a soft voice.

"Win what?" Caroline asked, with a slight laugh.

"The 'Love Vs Lust' debate. You win."


End file.
